


Everything’s Black

by the_link_dock



Series: In the Dark, is There Light? [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Jack, Dark Tang Yi, Gangs, Gangsters, Gentle Jack, Gentleness, Heavy Angst, Hurt Shao Fei, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jack, Protective Tang Yi, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Soft Tang Yi, soft Jack, they protect Shao Fei, they’re dark but they didn’t do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Tang Yi gets a distressing call and needs Jack’s help to deal with it.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei & Jack, Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi
Series: In the Dark, is There Light? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746154
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Everything’s Black

**Author's Note:**

> i tried writing both Jack’s and Tang Yi’s point of view (third person but both of their views and thinking), and it’s my first time not doing just one so sorry if it suck

Tang Yi was silent during the car ride and it made Jack wonder who they were going to meet. 

Jack had a small smile on his face, not because he was happy but because it was his default and he was intrigued to know where they would end up and who with. 

Tang Yi was staring out the window, his gaze was dark and hard and glaring at nothing in particular. 

Shao Fei didn’t give him much to go on, so he didn’t know what to expect. 

Ask he knew was that Shao Fei was in some sort of trouble and whatever it was he couldn’t trust the police. 

The phone call, despite whatever Tang Yi may say, rattled him. 

Shao Fei was an energetic man, thought Tang Yi had never seen it, he knew Shao Fei was a generally happy guy. He had a lot of anger issues, especially when Tang Yi was involved, but Shao Fei _was_ happy, at the very least content. 

But the person on the phone...Tang Yi heard crying, and not just soft crying. Shao Fei was full of anguish and _hurt_ and it was enough to put Tang Yi on edge. 

Tang Yi got an estimated location, he knew it wasn’t the time to scold Shao Fei for not knowing the exact, and he was out the door and ready to go. 

It was well after midnight, closer to dawn if anything, but Jack still answered when Tang Yi called him. 

Jack wasn’t _expecting_ Tang Yi to call, but Jack always slept four hours a night, and was already dressed and ready to start his day of check the security around Tang Yi’s house. 

Tang Yi knew how to drive but he wasn’t sure what to expect. He called Jack because Jack was strong and quick on his feet. Jack could fight or dispose of bodies. 

Tang Yi didn’t know what to expect, but he knew Jack would be able to handle it. 

The drive was tense and the car felt loud with how silent it was. 

The only noise was the car driving against the road, not even the blinker was enough to break the overbearing quietness. 

Within an hour Jack was in the district stang Yi directed him to. 

Tang Yi spoke for the first time since Jack started driving. “Slow down, he’s somewhere around here.”

Jack obeyed without speaking. _A he? Who could Tang Yi possibly be meeting?_

Jack knew Tang Yi was a serious man. He was well-respected and it could take months to set up a meeting with him. 

Now, it was almost 5:00am and they were going to meet someone?

 _Something bad happened. To someone he knows_. It was the only logical explanation. 

Jack kept his eyes on the side streets to see any person who might’ve called Tang Yi. 

That was another odd thing. Tang Yi said he got a call and they needed to pick someone up. It had to have been Tang Yi’s personal cellphone. 

To Jack’s knowledge, five people ever knew Tang Yi’s phone number, and one of them was shot and killed four years ago. 

Hong Ye was another, but Tang Yi was looking for a man. 

It could be Gu Dao Yi, but that was doubtful. He’d be more likely to handle any problems on his own then make Tang Yi think he couldn’t take care of himself, and by extension Hong Ye. 

Jack was the fourth, and it obviously wasn’t him. 

That left _one_ person. Someone Jack was surprised had never contacted Tang Yi by his phone prior to this and was equally surprised he would contact Tang Yi now. 

Jack was an informant first and foremost. He may be a body guard or an underling for Tang Yi, but above all else, he was an informant. 

His job was to gather specific information and sell it. 

His current job was to gather any information on Tang Yi and the inner workings of his gang—or rather his organisation because Tang Yi was genuinely trying to go legit (save for a few less than legal interrogation tactics). 

While he’s been doing that, he got a job offer that didn’t interfere with his current job nor would it be a major risk to him. 

Police Officer Meng Shao Fei, though Jack doubt Officer Meng knew Jack knew who he was—everything was done anonymously, but Jack was better than that and easily found out who it was—bought the information of Tang Yi’s personal cellphone two years ago. 

Jack knew that Officer Meng was stubborn and annoying, but ultimately harmless. He expect Meng to give Tang Yi some accusatory or threatening texts that would make Tang Yi angry and change his number, but nothing happened. 

It made Jack wonder what Officer Meng was thinking; Tang Yi’s phone number had not been cheap, but as weeks turned to months, Jack grew bored of waiting and pushed it to the back of his mind. 

Now though, Jack knew the person they were meeting _had_ to be Officer Meng. 

It made Jack a little more cautious and curious about why they’d be meeting him here and now. 

It was definitely an emergency. 

Jack slowed the car to a stop and squinted down a dimly lit alley to see a heap of a person lying on the ground. They were shrouded in darkness from the buildings’ shadows, but it looked to be the size of Shao Fei. 

Tang Yi stared darkly at Jack through the rear-view mirror and Jack kept his face blank, knowing Tang Yi wouldn’t care if his resting face was a smile or not. 

“Is that him?”

Tang Yi looked to where Jack gestured, knowing information was Jack’s trade and not to question why Jack would know who they were looking for. 

Tang Yi got out of the car without a word, in his matching pyjama set and business loafers to get a better look. 

Jack blew out a breath and turned to car off, shutting Tang Yi’s door and his own before locking it and following Tang Yi several paces behind. 

Tang Yi honestly didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Shao Fei to be naked and shivering, surrounded in his ripped clothes. 

Tang Yi stopped without realising as he processed what he was seeing. 

Meng Shao Fei, who was always moving and talking—non-stop talking, he would not shut _up_ —was silent. He was laying on his side and his eyes were open and staring unblinking at the wall ahead of him. 

Tang Yi felt his heart stop at the sight and for a moment believed that Shao Fei was dead. 

Then Shao Fei’s chest stuttered as he let out a sigh and his eyelids fluttered in a semblance of a blink. 

Tang Yi swallowed and hesitantly stepped forward. “Meng Shao Fei?”

Shao Fei flinched and curled in on himself. After five seconds of nothing happening, Shao Fei turned his head to glanced over his shoulder and at once his body went lax. 

Shao Fei’s body was trembling; he hadn’t realised how tense he’d been until he saw Tang Yi and new he was safe. 

Tang Yi was a dangerous man and Shao Fei had no delusions of what he was capable of, but never in Shao Fei’s life was he so sure of something than he was that Tang Yi would not hurt him. 

Shao Fei wanted to say something, but the thought of talking made him realise how tired he actually was, and he let his head drop further on his shoulder as his eyelids drooped. 

He forced himself to stay awake, and somewhat deliriously, Shao Fei noticed Jack behind Tang Yi, staring at him with a blank face. 

Tang Yi snapped back to reality when his saw Shao Fei’s body slump and he crouched down, his hands hovering over Shao Fei’s body but not touching. 

Jack grit his teeth and his lips tightened. 

He locked down his emotions, his disgust and shock and heartache, and stepped forward while he shed his leather jacket. 

He went to the other side of Officer Meng and draped his jacket over the man’s lower half without a word. 

Tang Yi looked up at him in thinly veiled surprise but Jack didn’t look at him. 

Jack watched Shao Fei and saw the officer’s dark eyes staring back at him. 

Jack let out a small breath before talking, keeping his voice low and soft. “Does it hurt?”

No one had any misconceptions about what had happened. It was clear to Jack and Tang Yi without seeing the blood on Shao Fei’s thighs or the bruises on his sides. 

Shao Fei’s face shifted and his eyes drifted down Jack’s face and neck until he was staring at Jack’s belt buckle. 

Shao Fei gave the barest hint of a mood and Jack looked him over for anything that could be causing pain, aside from the glaringly obvious. 

Tang Yi had seen Jack act gentle before. It was a tactic they used when they needed information. Jack’s voice would be sweet like honey and he’d give a smile just as rich in sugar as he caresses their face and asked them oh-so-nicely what they wanted to know. 

But this Jack was different. This Jack was gentle and soft and _genuine_ in a way Tang Yi hadn’t seen before. 

Jack wasn’t smiling—wasn’t frowning either—and it was weird to see his face so blank and yet so delicate. 

Jack took care in keeping his emotions off his face. He didn’t need to stress Shao Fei out by frowning or showing how _angry_ Jack was at people who did this. 

Jack Rested an arm on his knee, “Can you walk?”

Shao Fei shifted his foot and shook his head, his mouth part but nothing more than a hushed and hoarse, “No,” came out. 

Jack knew that Shao Fei was drifting. He was blocking out what had happened and had let go of his concern for his surroundings the second he saw Tang Yi. 

Jack had seen and took note of the way Shao Fei’s body seemed to drop in pure reputed when he saw the head gangster. 

Tang Yi was still looking at Jack’s face when shack finally looked at him. 

“We have to carry him.” Jack’s voice was quieter than when he spoke to Shao Fei. 

Tang Yi bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. It was hard to fully comprehend what had happened but there was no denying it. 

Tang Yi could only watch with his mind distant as Jack told Shao Fei that they were going to lift him and carry him to the car. 

It felt as though Tang Yi was locked in his mind, in a glass room, watching everything through thick glass. 

Jack looked at Tang Yi and saw the man staring blankly at Shao Fei’s face. 

Jack ducked his head to get Tang Yi’s attention. “We’re going carry him like a princess, one arm under each leg and out arms will support his back.”

Jack wasn’t sure if this was the best method, he wasn’t sure if one or both of them should even _move_ Shao Fei right not, but together Tang Yi and him lifted Shao Fei up and paused simultaneously when Shao Fei cried out at being shifted. 

Shao Fei was breathing harshly through his teeth and his eyes were screwed shut, but he gave a single nod, and that was all the two gangsters needed to begin their show shuffle to the car. 

Jack unlocked the door and held Shao Fei fully when Tang Yi had to let got to open the door. 

Tang Yi stood back as Jack bent down to put Shao Fei in the car. 

“Lay him down,” Tang Yi said softly. 

Shao Fei shouldn’t have to sit for an hour drive when he could lay down. 

Jack buckled the middle seat belt across Shao Fei’s stomach and murmured an apology at Shao Fei’s wince. 

He backed up and out of the car and Tang Yi closed it gently behind him. 

Jack let out a breath and the two stared at each other. 

“You’re good at this,” Tang Yi remarked out loud, leaving his question unsaid but present. 

_How_ are you so good at this?

Jack gave a small smile, though there was nothing happy about it. It was bitter and wet and it looked wrong on Jack’s face. 

“I’ve been a dirty worker for a long time. I had a lot of friends in Hong Kong go through this.”

Tang Yi looked back at the car door window but only saw his reflection. 

Jack met his gaze through the reflection, “Let’s go. He needs a bath and sleep.”

Without another word, Tang Yi walked around and got in the front passenger seat, glancing back to see Shao Fei starting blankly at his seat. 

Jack got in after him and started the car. 

The ride home was as quite as the ride before. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always if there were any typos, feel free to call me out on them


End file.
